jack and sally happily ever after
by batman's my man1623
Summary: Jack and Sally find away to catch oogie boogie from valentines day town and as soon as they enter the town the hole way that they look at love will change
1. Chapter 1

"Jack Skellington get in here now!" yelled Sally from the other side of the grave yard where they re-built their house. They had already been married and was trying very hard to have a little devil child. Jack came running into the house thinking something was wrong, a little drop of sweat rolled down his fore head hoping Sally wasn't hurt. "Yes, my sweet?" "please tell me that your fine and nothing on you has fallen off again." Asked Jack. "No, Jack everything is just fine except for my..." But she couldn't finish her sentence because she was rudly interupted by the mayor. Calling out from his car speaker "Town meeting,Town meeting, everyone needs to report to the auditorium imeadiately!"

Jack and Sally grabbed their coats and slowly walked to the ton hall auditorium where every scarer was there. They both asked each other what could be so important for the mayor to call a town meeting at 9 o'clock at night. "Jack, do you think it could have anything with oogie boogie? Do you think that maybe he could have, some way or another re-appeared?" Asked Sally. "Ohhh, your such a silly goose don't you remember i made darn sure that he wouldnt ever be able to come back again,every single darn bug that he was made up of was squished and you better know that i made sure that he will never come back to halloween town and mess with my sweet girl." Assured Jack.

When they finnally reached the auditorium all they could here was "why would the mayor even think about calling a town meeting this late at night?" or "is the mayor out of his mind, my little babies should be in bed right now getting rest for fright school in the morning." Everyone was just as suprised as Jack and Jack's the pumpkin king and usually knows about everything before the mayor even attempts to tell the whole town, which means that this must be something super important. The mayor taps on the mirophone to get everyone's attention. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice but i have some very important new's." A shush of silence spread all over the auditorium, it was so quiet that u ould hear a severed head fall off someone's shoulder's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Every one may i please ahve your full undivided attention" Said the mayor into the microphone. "I have recieved word from another town much like christmas town, that Oogie boogie has returned and is terorizing the citizens in valentine's town,evryone is gone mad. Valentine's town is full of love and hearts and alive people that aren't used to being scared and non-living things, and with oogie boogie there those people will start spreading out into other towns like our's and christmas town, and we all know we dont need real live humans filled with beating hearts raoming around our town." Insisted the mayor. "Now i know that it's not like me to tell the whole town about our problems, but i need every one to keeps thier eyes out for anyhting suspicous that could possibly be oogie boogie."

"Now Jack i know that you said that you and Sally where gonna stay low and not go into any new towns but i really really need my pumpkin king to defeat oogie boogie again, your the only person that knows how to, soo Jack will you pretty please help your beloved town?"Cried the mayor."Everyone from all the towns will be counting on you and you my friend will become the most recognized hero in the whole giant flat world."Exclaimed the mayor.

Sally was happy to hear that she might actually have a chance to go on an adventure with Jack, she has always dreamed of the town recognizing her as a hero just like her dear husband Jack. "Ohh Jack please can we go, pretty pretty please, i've been dreaming about going on an adventure with you ever since you went to christmas town, oh please oh please oh pleaseee..."Cried Sally. "But Sally we were planning on having a baby remeber? Dont you wanna have that baby that we have been waiting for?"Asked Jack. "Yes, but that can wait Jack pleaseee.." Cried Sally. "Ugh, just give me a couple hours to think on it ok mayor?"

(Jack was running thru hismind wether he sould let Sally go with him or if he should stay home as well and try to have a family with the love of his life...what do you think he will do?)


End file.
